


green, so green

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: does it matter to be a slytherin when there is no other place to go?





	green, so green

The silk catches in his fingers as he wraps it over his fingers for the last time and pulls. Tie in place. Green and silver as if it matters anymore when they all wear the same. The war is over. Only Slytherin house remains and those deemed worthy of its schooling. It is everything his father made him dream about. Victory does not fill the empty hall; the spaces the other houses leave on purpose for their fallen. Those willing to stay. Those who are not in danger. Draco takes his place because he is watched. Food tastes like ashes.


End file.
